


Pompoms and Pornos

by lumbeam



Series: prompts/short stuff [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fantasizing, Frustration, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbeam/pseuds/lumbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by tumblr user classichipsterdenial. "Michael masturbates and he tries to think about other people when he does it but he just keeps going back to Trevor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pompoms and Pornos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clubafterlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubafterlife/gifts).



michael swirls the remainder of his drink, considering what to do for the night. he’s exhausted all that there is on television and his movie collection has been put to quite a bit of use (not to mention his dismal porn collection). he wants to call amanda and the kids to see if they’re doing well without him, but all of their phones will probably go straight to voicemail.

jerk off?

well. it’s not the worst idea he’s had to pass the time.

he finishes his drink and stumbles upstairs. he figures he _could_ masturbate wherever he wants to, cause he’s a “free man” and all, but it’s just too pitiful. after going to his room and settling down onto his bed, michael flips through a plethora of scenarios before settling upon a nostalgic fantasy. he often thinks back to being the star quarterback in high school, which he considers his “peak” before his dreams were crushed. the only thing that could match up with risking his life is the thrill of being on the field. he also got laid _a lot_ back then, especially when his team won.

michael breathes out slowly and starts to piece together a scenario.

_okay, so it’s after the championships and we won. i scored the final touchdown. i’m the last one in the locker room and cindy comes in. was that her name? well she was the head cheerleader, and god if she didn’t earn that title. maybe it was cynthia? i think cynthia was her friend. cindy had the blonde hair and, cynthia had, what was IT, fuck--_

he shakes his head and goes back.

_amanda comes into the locker room and she’s dressed in that tiny uniform. were they that short? fuck, it doesn’t matter. she comes in and she lifts up her skirt-- and--fuck, i remember when mandy and i would roleplay like this. god, she was so fuckin’ good at it. if only she were here--_

he stops that scenario because the guilt is starting to seep into his thoughts. he figures that fantasizing about his wife is too touchy a subject, so he thinks about all the women that he’s gotten acquainted with in the past. he tosses off his pants as he thinks about them while he starts to stroke himself in the meantime.

_candy? sapphire? juliet? ferrari? brittany? i wonder if sapphire still works at the vanilla unicorn. god, i have to ask trevor about that. heh, imagine trevor as a boss. he’d probably try on their outfits and ruin them in-between smoking meth in the office. maybe that’s where he got that dress. i need to call him up and tell him that he needs to order some cheerleader uniforms. hell, maybe he has some back at his trailer that he wears? maybe that’s the next new thing for him. cheerleader Tr--_

_fuck. no no no--FUCK_

even though his mind wandered, his dick is fully hard. michael wants to just take a cold shower to get rid of the thought. he _wants_ to, and yet he still continues to stroke himself.

_it’s not like that. it’s DEFINITELY not like that. okay, so brittany lifts up her skirt and she’s not wearing underwear. okay, go from there._

“there’s still one thing that you have to do, michael.” she says in a sweet voice as she strides toward michael, unzipping her top.

michael takes off his jersey but leaves his pants on, first removing the protective cup in front of his hard cock. “is that so?”

“yeah, you still have to score with me.” she winks, sliding her hand down his pants as she jerks him off.

“i think that’ll be easy to do, gorgeous,” he says, smoothly, before pulling her into a kiss. her lips are awfully rough for such a delicate woman. he runs his hands down her broad shoulders, feeling bulging muscles over her uniform.

“ya think so, M?” she responds. her voice is low and gruff, like trev--

 _fuck_.

he bites his lower lip and thinks of pornstars he likes. _how about that alexis pornstar? or that veronica pornstar? agh, fuck--_

alexis kneels down in front of michael and starts to untie his football pants, looking back up at him. she takes his hard cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip.

to try to replicate it in real life, michael spits on his hand and resumes tugging at his cock.

fuck, she’s good. _well of course she’s good, she’s a pornstar, isn’t she?_ and he reaches down to touch the side of her face, feeling her scabbed and stubb--

“god _damnit_ !” michael actually says, opening his eyes. he’s too close to call it quits. he wraps his hand tighter around his cock. _alexis, alexis_ , he thinks like a mantra.

she pushes him back on the bench in the locker room and slowly lowers herself onto him. she takes off her top, revealing her fake tits. michael’s hands immediately grab at them as she hops up and down on his cock. she bends down for a kiss, and michael’s hands roam elsewhere, eventually settling on her hairy thighs. he kisses and sucks at her neck, making sure to kiss every dotted line on her “cut here” tatt--

michael’s way too close to even care, so he finally just runs with it.

trevor’s riding michael. with each bounce on michael’s cock, trevor’s cheerleader skirt flips up and michael gets more than an eyeful of his hard dick. he looks up at trevor, completely enjoying the moment. michael grips at trevor’s ass, trying to control the pace, but there’s no point to it.

trevor grabs michael’s wrists and he rocks even harder over him. “c’mon QB, cum for your sweet cheerleader.”

“not yet--!” michael says, trying not to cum.

“fuckin’ cum for me, michael!” trevor yells as a command, and that’s enough to unravel him.

michael grips his sheets as he cums over his hand and some of his stomach. he has multiple full body shakes as the powerful surges of his orgasm course through him. it takes him about ten minutes to relax and open his eyes again.

he gets up from his bed and removes his clothes. he steps into the shower as a method of distracting himself that _trevor_ is the cause of one of the best orgasms he’s had in months.  
  
maybe jerking off was one of his worst decisions for passing time.


End file.
